Ana and Christian drabbles and one-shots
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: One-shots and drabbles. ( Ana / Christian)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone, welcome to this One-shot.**_

 _ **On the first of May this year (1 may 2018), I've decided to consolidate my 2 accounts.**_

 _ **Here is the other story, well in this case, the 1-shot I posted on there.**_

 _ **Hope you like. ;)**_

 _ **(Because I've transported this on here, I'll be deleting it over there.)**_

* * *

 _ **Ditto**_

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

Ana heard the baby cry and immediately jumped out of bed. As her eyes landed on the clock, she saw what time it was. It was 3 in the morning. Walking to the bedroom next to hers, she smiled and was pretty sure that her little boy wanted to be fed. He's such a big eater! As Ana entered the bedroom, her eyes fell on the little bundle of joy. The cutie pie was wide awake.

"Aww." Ana uttered.

The moment he saw his mother, baby Theodore began to stretch his arms, trying to reach her. Ana laughed in response, and picked him up, after running a hand through the baby's thick, soft hair.

As soon as Teddy was in Ana's arms, he began to smile and laugh.

"What is it, sweetie? You wanna tell your mama something?" Ana asked, and then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

With the baby in her arms, Ana went down the stairs. She placed Teddy in his baby stool and began making a bottle of baby formula.

~ 000 ~ ~000 ~

After Ana had fed the baby, she sang him a song, making him fall asleep within minutes. After putting him back in his crib, she walked back to her bedroom, trying to get some sleep till he woke up again. In her bed, Ana tossed and turned, not being able to fall asleep, because she was too excited to see her husband. The anticipation to be in his arms again, was killing her. They have been married for five and a half years now; their baby just turned 1 last week, and she and her beautiful, little family have been living in their dream house for two years now.

The knowledge of being so blessed made tears pool in her blue eyes, a huge lump forming in her throat.

Her mom and Ray visited them very often, saying that they couldn't be happier for Ana. They were crazy about baby Teddy, and usually took him to the park. The three of them always had a blast together. Thinking about them, made Ana's heart almost burst from pure happiness. When her parents were in town, Ana and her husband had time for themselves. They went on dinner dates and enjoyed each other's presence. Being with the love of her life, being able to do little, normal, everyday stuff with him, made her feel like she was the happiest woman on earth.

Ana was a FBI profiler, and loved her job very much... Work was still very exciting, giving her and her husband a lot to talk about during dinner. Six months earlier, her husband made partner at the law firm where he worked. That meant very long days at the office for him, but he and Ana did everything possible to make their marriage work. It was hard; at times very hard, but they knew it was worth it. They both had very demanding jobs, but he and Ana made sure to make time for each other. She never complained about him not spending quality time with her, because he didn't give her reason to do so. He was such a romantic, surprising her with flowers and gifts, making her feel like every day was their anniversary.

Nope, she had no reason to complain…

Even after being married to him for five and a half years, just the thought of him, made her stomach do flip flops... Very delicious flip flops that is.

At the moment, Ana was beginning to become very impatient. She wanted to see her husband and not later, not after an hour, but right now... After a few minutes, she got up from her bed, grabbed her phone, and impatiently dialed his number. She impatiently tapped her fingers on the head board and waited. Gah! He didn't pick up. Dang it! She then dialed the number once more.

"Ana, I'm on my way." she heard a voice say from the other line.

"Seriously?" Ana teased him, as her lips curled into a genuine smile.

"Yes, seriously." he replied.

"OK, see you soon." Ana answered, as her tummy did its famous flip flops.

"I love you" he admitted.

"Ditto" She teased, and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Ditto" he mimicked.

After ending the conversation, she walked down the stairs, because she got thirsty. As she sat at the dining table, drinking some milk and eating cookies, a dreamy smile graced her gorgeous face.

"I am happy." she whispered.

Ana was taken out of her thoughts, by hearing the front door open and close. Her heart rammed against her rib cage… Her sweet, sexy husband was home! She let out a deep breath and walked out the kitchen and into the living room. There he was… the man of her dreams, smiling at her.

"Baby, you're awake. C'mere. God, I missed you so much." Christian said, as he reached out to her.

Without thinking twice, Ana leaped into his arms...

At first she felt his warm embrace, but all of a sudden all Ana felt was a cold blanket. Huh? What? Where? Why?

As she sat up, gasping for air, Ana realized that she was alone in her apartment. The room was dark and cold, and no sign of Christian.

Nor a baby...

At that very moment she realized that all of it wasn't real.

Her cold reality was: being lonely and alone in an apartment she didn't call home.

As a tear escaped her eye, Ana realized:

It wasn't real... it all had been only just a dream...

* * *

 **Note: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. :)**


	2. Drabble 2

**I DO NOT OWN FSOG**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Million pieces**

.

.

He had asked her to support him like she did before.

But, she didn't say much. She only said his name.

"Christian"

That was the only word that tumbled from her lips, after he had confessed it all.

The look in her eyes, as she said his name would haunt him for the rest of his life… it was full of regret, and resentment.

While tears rolled down her cheeks, he reached out to her. However, she shook her head, and stood up from the bed.

He wanted to pull her in an embrace, and take her doubts and sadness away.

He wanted to… so badly. But, he sat there frozen on the bed, hurt that she had rejected him like that.

After all that they'd been through together, couldn't she try to forgive him?

Did all those years mean NOTHING to her?

Wasn't his love worth fighting for?!

"Ana" he said, and gave her a pleading look.

However, she stood there, and tore her gaze from his.

As she did that, he felt such a gnawing pain in his heart, the ache unbearable.

"I need you, Ana…" He whispered, and prayed for her to look at him." More than I've ever needed you before"

She still avoided his gaze, still quiet, while tears spilled endlessly from her pretty, blue eyes.

"I can't" were the words he heard her say.

It was only a whisper, but he heard it clearly, and right then felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"Ana?" he tried again, but when he saw that look on her face, he knew that it was over.

So, he did what any man would do who felt like he's been rejected by the one he loves the most. He ran. He left her there and ran.

He couldn't take it anymore. His heart has been broken into a million pieces.

He ran. He ran from her, from his family, from Seattle, from everything.

He just had to get away from it all…

As he drove away, he swore to never go back. He swore to never love again, and to never trust anyone again like he had trusted her.

… Ana …


End file.
